Why You Should Be Afraid Of The Darkness
by PhantomTwilighter2009
Summary: Erik has lost everything, but when a girl comes along and promises him immortality, he decides to take it. Almost 200 years later, Erik sees Christine for the first time and what happens when she finds out that he's a vampire?
1. Beginnings

**I know I have thousands of stories that I've started and that are still going, but this is the LAST one! Everything from here on in is going to be one-shots…unless I'm updating a chapter. But this story has been buzzing around in my head for weeks and it won't go away unless I write it! I know that this type of story has been done over and over and over, but I hope you guys really enjoy this because I do try and make my stuff original and if it seems like I'm copying other people's work, I'm not. Now to get off this depressing subject, have fun reading this and Erik won't be making his grand appearance until the end of the chapter. Sorry!**

**Why You Should Be Afraid Of The Darkness**

"_Come here, young man. What causes such sadness within you?" a calm voice asked. Erik looked up from his spot on the floor and gasped at what he saw: the woman in front of him was absolutely beautiful! She even rivaled his mother! She had long, black hair, pale skin, and piercing red eyes. Why were they red? Did it really matter…probably not?_

"_You can never understand, nobody can." He replied. His life meaningless now that his whole family was gone; they were taken by a plague that had swept through their tiny village. It all started less than a month ago and nobody really thought about it; it started off like a cold, but it soon escalated into a fever, seizures, and coughing up blood. Within three days, the person who had contracted the disease died a very painful death. Erik had been so careful to keep his two children inside the house and away from the infected, but when his wife became one of them, he had no choice but to treat her and make her comfortable. The children caught it the very next day. Erik had always found it strange, even months from their funerals, that he was the only person in the entire village that didn't contract the disease. _

_The woman standing in front of him kneeled down to his eye level and placed a comforting arm around his trembling form. She could understand his reasons for ending his life, but there was so much more to live for! Perhaps she could help him? Perhaps she could save this man from himself and from his grief. _

"_Young man, there is a way that I can help you. I can help you get through this grief, but you must believe me when I tell you what this help is." She whispered, tracing a finger down his cheek. He really was a handsome man and he could easily find another wife, but he didn't seem to have those kinds of plans in mind. _

_Erik's golden eyes filled with unshed at the offer of somebody helping him. Lately, he had been going from village to village, inn to inn, trying to find work, or someone to offer something, but nothing ever came. He had come to the barn outside of the inn he was staying at to hang himself; he had been fed up with life and he was going to end it. Then, the woman came in. She told him to come down from the rafters and, against his own will, he came down from the rafters, leaving the noose behind. "I'll do whatever it is you ask."_

_Taking a deep breath, the woman put on a soft smile and began to speak, "I'm going to turn you into a vampire."_

_Erik turned to look at the beautiful woman, his golden eyes were as wide as saucers at her proclamation. She was going to turn him into a vampire? Vampires didn't exist! They were only a bedtime story that he had told his children so they would sleep. There was no way that this could be true! _

"_I know it seems crazy, but you've been talking to a vampire all night." The woman said, tucking back a piece of black hair from his face. _

"_You? You're a vampire? You must be mad; I must be mad! This can't possibly be happening." He breathed, trying his best to move away from the woman's gentle touch, but she held firmly onto his shoulder. _

"_You're not mad and neither am I. You said that you would believe anything that I had to say and so far you are breaking that promise, young man." _

"_Fine! Change me into a vampire, but nothing will happen! Just watch." Erik muttered, pulling up his dirty shirt sleeve and thrusting it into the woman's face. The woman wasn't entirely sure what to do; her master never taught her how to change a human…"I will, young man. Before I continue, will you tell me your name?"_

"_Only if you agree to tell me yours."_

"_Fair enough. My name is Natashenka." _

"_Natashenka? That's a…unique name. Is there a shorter version of that?" Erik asked, giving a rather confused look at Natashenka. Laughing, she nodded her head as she grasped his wrist within her petite hand._

"_You may call me Tassa." She said, stroking the white flesh of his wrist. She just wanted to bite down and feel the soft skin give away and have his hot, delicious blood slide down her throat, but she had to concentrate; she promised this man immortality even when he wanted to end his life. _

"_Tassa…I can remember that. I'm Erik." He breathed. The feel of her delicate fingers going up and down his skin felt…amazing! _

"_Are you ready, Erik? Because once I start, there is no turning back." _

_Giving her a reassuring nod, Erik watched with morbid curiosity as Tassa raised his wrist to her mouth, her tongue flicking out against his flesh, the feel of her fangs just barely touching his skin, and then, it happened. Her teeth pierced him and he had to stuff his free hand into his mouth to make sure he wouldn't scream. God how it hurt! Was it supposed to feel like this?_

_Tassa moaned as she drank Erik's blood; it tasted so…wonderful! She never had blood this good before, but when she turned her deep red eyes up to the human, she saw how pale he was becoming and knew that she had to stop. Reluctantly dropping his wrist, she cut open one of her own wrists and held it up to Erik's lips, encouraging him to drink her blood. At first, Erik was hesitant to take the offered blood, but the longer he sat there, the more appealing the red liquid became. Taking her wrist, he held it to his mouth and gently sucked, not wanting to harm the woman who was helping him. _

"_Yes, Erik, just keep drinking…mon enfant de sang." Tassa urged, loving the feel of having her own blood being sucked out of her. This man, who was probably older than her in human years, was going to be her blood child, her enfant de sang, and there was nothing that could separate them. Nothing._

**1881, Paris, France**

Erik wiped his lips with a handkerchief, trying to make sure that none of the blood got onto his clothes. Looking down at the man he had just drunk from, he tried his best to not cry out in anger and frustration; he was tired of this. Tired of being a creature of the night. Until now, Erik never cared about being a vampire; he had Tassa, he had plenty of humans to drink from, and he would remain youthful for all eternity, but something was making him regret his decision. That something took on the form of Miss Christine Daae.

The girl had just arrived at the opera house just last weekend and already he had fallen for her. She was roughly sixteen years old, had waist length brown curls, creamy skin, and expressive chocolate brown eyes that shown with the innocence of a child. The gossip going around the opera was that her father, who was once a well known violinist, passed away and Madame Giry, the ballet mistress, promised her a position within the corps. Erik hadn't been to any of the ballet rehearsals, but from what he heard, she was about as graceful as an elephant.

"What are you doing up here, Erik?" a familiar voice asked; its usual seductiveness left his ear ringing. Turning around, he saw his mère de sang, his blood mother, Tassa. She was smiling and twirling a small coin purse that she more than likely got from her latest victim. She usually didn't use her techniques on him so he was curious as to why she was using them now.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Tassa? I'm watching these fools butcher opera." He replied, turning his attention back to the new managers. The two bumbling duos had paid the old manager to leave, despite much protest and threats. So far, the two had managed to put a halt on rehearsal, send the Prima Donna crying for her poodles, and act like fools when the Vicomte, a new patron Erik didn't care for, had stopped for a visit.

"You should come outside with me tonight; I hear that it's supposed to be a full moon tonight." Natashenka pleaded. She loved being outside with Erik during a full moon. He was always in a good mood during those nights, but, for some reason, he wasn't acting like his usual self; his moods were swinging more and more, he was distracted, and he had picked up a particular interest about ballet. There were more ballet books lying about their apartment than she knew what to do with!

"Tonight? You never told me that there was going to be a full moon."

"Yes I did. Just now! So, will you accept my offer, Monsieur, or will you crush a girl's dream into dust?" she playfully moped. Erik had to let out a slight laugh for this; Tassa, in all the years he had been alive, was the most dramatic being on the face of the Earth. Plus, he could never say no to her overacted, quivering lip, and puppy dog eyes routine.

"I accept your invitation, Mademoiselle. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a nap before tonight's festivities." He bowed and turned quickly on his heel, eager to get some rest. Whenever he fell asleep, a repeating nightmare would pop up into his mind: he was sitting underneath the opera house, lonely and sad, and Christine Daae would be sitting on the floor far, far away from him, as if she were trying to protect herself from him. He would try and console the poor child, but every time he would touch her, she would scream and by the third scream, she would collapse and disappear. Soon, everything would go dark and he'd hear a voice whispering to him; it was the voice of his dead wife, calling him to join her and his children. He would repeat over and over that he couldn't, that he was a vampire, but they would refuse to listen. They would reach out, grab Christine's limp body, drag it into the shadows, and before he could see their ghostly faces, he would wake up.

Tassa knew that her friend was suffering from nightmares; she could hear his harsh breathing from her room, but every time she would try and bring it up, he would assure her that it was nothing and that she shouldn't ask again. She cared deeply for Erik, as a sister would for a brother, and she was sure he felt the same, yet…he wouldn't tell her anything while she told him everything. _Where has our special bond gone to, mon enfant de sang? We used to adore each other, but now…now you push me away. Erik, please, talk to me._

Walking towards a secret passage, Erik pulled a small lever, barely visible to even a vampire's eyes, and waited as the wall opened. Slipping inside, he shut the door once more and began his descent down into the dark tunnels of the opera house. He and Tassa owned an apartment that sat on the outskirts of Paris and usually they would be home before the sun rose, but on the rare occasions that they weren't, the catacombs of the opera worked perfectly! The first time they had discovered this was when they had first moved to Paris; they had no home to go to and one day, when someone spotted them drinking, they bolted and ran into an alley. Tassa had been able to spot the grate that lead to another one of the many secret passages, and ended up in the underground cellars.

The place was now their home away from home; whenever someone needed to relax or a quiet place to think, this is where they went. Erik came here at least three times a week so he could compose. When the landlady found out that he was playing his piano at two in the morning, she was furious and demanded that they find some other place to compose. What better place to compose and hide from the sunlight than a cavern that is five cellars underneath the opera house?

Getting into the gondola that sat on the edge of the lake, Erik began to row himself across the lake. He couldn't understand what was going on! Why was he having these mood swings? Why was he obsessing over a mortal? Christine Daae should be nothing more than another meal to him, but there was something…different about her. She didn't seem to be as low as the other ballet girls, or as snobby as the chorus. She was an odd child, especially when he would hear her praying at night, begging her father for the Angel of Music. She was a sixteen year old girl and she still believed in angels? Erik had been tempted more than once to answer the girl's prayers, but a little voice in the back of his head told him that he was a monster, not a heavenly being.

Erik breathed a sigh of relief once he reached the other side of the lake and nearly tossed the pole across the room. Grimacing when he heard it crash against the stone floor, he hopped out of the gondola and ran up the stairs, giddy with the fact that he might finally get some sleep! He opened the wooden door which led to the only bedroom in the cavern, Erik let a smile creep up onto his face when his eyes found the elegant swan bed. Throwing his cape into the corner of the room, he crawled underneath the silky sheets, pulled his knees up ever so slightly, and drifted off, forgetting to set an alarm clock for visiting Tassa.

^.^

Tassa stood outside the opera house, waiting for her enfant de sang to come and meet her, but he was two hours late. _Where are you, Erik. If he left me again to meet with that…human girl, he'll get a good lecturing! _Erik didn't need to fall in love with a mortal! All it could do was bring him pain; she had learned the hard way about falling in love with a mortal…

But that was the past and she had to be thinking about Erik, who was in the present. Looking down at the small pocket watch that she always carried, Natashenka gave a sigh of frustration and decided that it was time to go find her friend. The only question was where to start looking! Erik was always a master of hiding in the shadows; she couldn't even hide as well as he and she was at least two hundred years older than he was!

Before she could begin her search, the tantalizing smell of blood drifted through the air. Erik could wait a few minutes; she was hungry for her next meal. Tassa followed the scent back into the opera house and into the ballet dormitories. Ballet dancers; they always thought that they were so perfect, so great! _Well, let's see how well they do against a vampire. _

Stepping out of the shadows and opening the door, she found that there was only a single girl in the room, the mortal that had stolen Erik's heart. _Should I kill her? It would kill Erik emotionally if I did and I don't want him to revert back to when I first changed him; I don't want to see mon enfant de sang in so much pain!_

Finally coming to the decision that she would drink from the girl, but just enough as to not kill her, Tassa entered the room and as soon as she did, the brunette's head tore itself from the sight of her bleeding knee. She looked squeamish, like the sight of blood made her nauseas. _If only you knew the joy it brings me, child. _

"W-Who are you?" Christine stammered, wondering who the beautiful woman was and why she was staring at her cut. Christine didn't really remember what happened, but from what she did know was that she was walking by the corps and the next thing she could remember was lying face down in the cement. How she _hated_ those ballet rats! But her papa had taught her to never hate anyone, not even the people who did horrible things to others.

"My name is Natashenka. May I see your cut? I can help you clean it before it becomes infected." Tassa offered, trying to gain the trust of the mortal. After many years of hunting, she learned that there were two ways to capture her prey: make them trust her, or seduce them.

"Bonjour, Natashenka, and if it wouldn't be too much trouble…"

"It would be no trouble at all. Now, let me take a look at it." Tassa smiled, kneeling down before the girl. Letting her long, pale finger across the cut, she felt the girl flinch, probably from the light sting of her touch. "It looks seems to be alright. Is there anywhere else you'd like me to check?"

Putting out her wrist, Christine revealed a gash that had also been created from her fall. It wasn't horrible, but it stung and it refused to stop bleeding! She watched with interest as the woman picked up her wrist and brought it so close to her mouth. What was she doing? Did something just poke her? What was going on?

Natashenka could taste the blood on her tongue; it was going to be one of the best meals she would ever have. Taking one last lick, she pierced her fangs into the girl's soft flesh, drinking the fluid in big, thirsty gulps. It was so sweet!

Christine wanted to pull away from the woman, but the longer she felt the teeth underneath her skin, the more she didn't want the woman to leave. Her vision was becoming spotty and black, but she didn't care; she just wanted the woman to take as much blood as she wanted…wait! What was she thinking? This woman was drinking her blood! "No," she cried weakly, "please, stop."

At the girl's weak words, Tassa came back to her senses and released the girl's wrist, wiping away the last of her blood with a handkerchief. She hadn't meant to take so much blood! Hopefully Erik wouldn't find out, but she knew he would; once a human was bitten, they were forever committed to the vampire who had bitten them. "I'm sorry, mademoiselle."

"Y-You're a…a…" Christine muttered, not wanting to believe what had just happened. This had to be a dream! If she closed her eyes, or pinched herself, she would wake up and find herself in bed, Madame Giry yelling at her to get up and get ready for rehearsal.

"Shh, child; you have nothing to be afraid of. I'm a vampire." Tassa explained, putting a finger up to the girl's lips. She really was a pretty little thing and she almost felt bad for taking so much of her blood.

"A vampire?"

Nodding, Natashenka was about to begin to talk, but was interrupted by the deepest growl she had ever heard, "What have you done?"

**And we're done with this chapter! I really have to get to bed because I have school! But don't feel bad, everyone; I have less than a month left and then I'll have total freedom to write! So that means more updates, more stories, and more commentary brought to you by our fave phantom.**

**Erik: Merci, mon ami.**

**Me: He's so nice!**

**Erik: Of course I am! Christine can even agree with me.**

**Christine: *holds up Crucifix* Back off.**

**Me: Put down the necklace; you don't even know he's a vampire yet!**

**Christine: Yes I do! If Natashenka is a vampire, then he has to be one too.**

**Tassa: That hurt…**

**Erik: *hugs Tassa* Ma mère de sang.**

**Me:…Well, Christine can hang out with me for this story, at least until she gets comfortable around you guys.**

**Christine: *sprinkles holy water on herself* Now I feel comfortable.**

**Tassa: *sigh* Review everyone! The sooner you do, the sooner Christine can get used to us!**

**^.^**


	2. She Will Die

**Hey people. Guess what! I'm sick again!**

**Erik: You seriously need to stop getting so sick.**

**Me: I can't help it! I have a bad immune system.**

**Christine: That just sounds awful.**

**Me: I feel awful. Anyways, I came here to write, not to get sympathy from everybody. I just finished watching my all time favorite show, **_**Gossip Girl**_**, and it was an excellent episode and I'm ready to write! Who knew **_**Gossip Girl**_** would be my inspiration?**

**Tassa: How can you watch that show? It makes me wish I was mortal so I could shoot myself.**

**Me: *glares* I love that show! I tend to watch really weird stuff, but I'll talk more about that at the end of the story. We'll all see you down there!**

**Why You Should Be Afraid Of The Darkness**

One week. Tassa couldn't believe that one week ago, she had bitten the woman her best friend had fallen in love with. That was also the last time she had seen Erik; he had disappeared off the face of the Earth and it was really starting to worry her. The last time Erik had disappeared, he nearly walked into a church!

Sighing, she stood up from her seat on the sofa, setting down her glass of blood. She had no choice but to find Erik; he would do something drastic if she didn't. How did his late wife put up with his dramatic behavior? Or did he become this after she had died?

Natashenka walked into her bedroom, checking the clock to make sure that she would be able to get home before the sun rose. It really was a lot of work, being a vampire: she had to avoid churches, religious symbols, religious words, garlic, sunlight, holy water, and being found out of course. What was the point of having eternal youth if she couldn't go out into the sun? She could socialize, yes, but she wanted to go outside, feel the sun on her face and have a man on her arm...she hadn't thought about having a spouse in so many years.

Shaking her head, she pinned her black hair back, but before she could even walk into the living room, there was a hesitant knock at the door. _Who could that be? It's two in the morning. _Walking to the door, Tassa was shocked when she found the little human she had bitten earlier; Christine was her name. She looked different from the last time she had seen her: she was paler, dark bags were underneath her eyes, and she looked skinnier.

"Mademoiselle Christine, what are you doing here at such an early hour? Don't you have a performance tonight?" Tassa ushered the exhausted looking woman inside, offering a seat on the sofa. Christine gratefully took the seat and heaved a sigh. Why had she come here? All she knew about this woman was her name! And the dreadful fact that she was a vampire. _Why me? Why did she have to bite me?_

"Merci, Mademoiselle Natashenka. I came here tonight, actually this morning, to talk to you. Ever since…that night, strange things have been happening to me: whenever I go into the chapel to pray, I tend to shy away from the crosses and angels and when I say 'God' or 'Lord', my throat burns, and I'm avoiding the sunlight because it now makes my skin burn. There are so many other things that are going on too, but the oddest to me is that I've been thinking about you constantly, Mademoiselle. I know it sounds crazy, but whenever I try to concentrate or think, you're always there; I don't know what to do!" Christine explained, taking a deep breath.

Tassa looked at the girl with sympathy. So this was how she was going to change. _What a painful way to become one of the undead. _"My dear, the reason behind all of these odd things is that you're becoming a vampire yourself."

"What? No! No, I can't be!" Christine said, stunned. She couldn't be turning into a vampire! She didn't know vampires even existed until last week! Besides, they were one of the most unholy creatures to walk the Earth. "There must be a way to stop this."

"I'm sorry, Mademoiselle, but there is nothing I can do; you're too far into this." Tassa whispered, horrified at what she had done. She never thought that just by biting a mortal she could turn them in into a vampire! _As if things between me and Erik couldn't get any worse!_

"Why can't you do anything? You're a vampire; can't you help me?"

"Again, there is nothing I can do to help."

"How long do you think I have?" _How long will it take me to become one of the living dead? Before I'll never be able to step into a church and pray to my papa? _

"I'm guessing that by the next full moon, which is in three weeks, you'll become a full vampire. In the mean time, I suggest you stop going to the opera house; everything about you is changing and people are going to notice it." Natashenka stood up from her seat and walked around the room. How could she go about this whole process? Lately, every time she tried to fix a mistake, things just seemed to go from bad to worse! Before she could turn back and look at Christine, Erik's dark form entered the apartment; a scowl on his perfect face.

"Erik, you're finally back! Oh, I've been so worried!"

"You shouldn't have been; you know that I tend to disappear when I'm upset." He growled, not wanting to look at his mere de sang. It had been a long, difficult week and the last thing he wanted to do was to be showered by her concern and worry.

"I know that. Erik, there is someone here, if you haven't-"

"I've noticed, Natashenka. Bonjour, Mademoiselle Daae; I hope my friend hasn't bored you to tears yet."

Christine sat perfectly still as the male vampire, Erik, addressed her. He was definitely handsome enough, but there was something about him…something that told her that there was more underneath his face. "Bonjour, Monsieur and no, Monsieur; your friend has been very good company." She muttered, looking down at her wrist once again.

Erik caught sight of what Christine was looking at and gave a short, curt laugh that sent a chill down her spine. He didn't want to have see the evidence that she had been bitten. He didn't want to even look at her anymore. _I still love you, my Christine, but you belong to Natashenka now…how cruel life can be. Annastiina, how I wish you were still here. Things would be less complicated…and I wouldn't have to fall in love again._

"There is something that I must tell you, mon ami, and I know you'll be very upset with me." Hanging her head, Tassa eyed her feet, feeling very small underneath Erik's powerful gaze. She may have been his mere de sang, but sometimes, she felt as if the roles were reversed and she was the enfant de sang and he the pere de sang.

"Just say what you have to say and make it quick; I want to go to bed." Erik sighed, grabbing a chair from the joining kitchen. He was too exhausted to care what she had to say and if it did bother him, he would bring it up with her tomorrow night.

"Mademoiselle Christine is…is turning into one of us." Tassa rushed, squeezing her red eyes shut and waited for the inevitable shouting. But nothing came.

Opening her eyes, she saw Erik's face and she wanted to cry at what she saw: it was blank. There was no emotion in his usually expressive eyes, not a feature on his face showed anything. She would gladly accept his anger instead of his calm façade. Christine felt Erik's mysterious golden eyes burning into her and she wanted nothing more than to meet his gaze, but she was too afraid to look.

"Tassa, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Right now, I just want to go to bed." And with that, Erik walked down the hallway and into his bedroom, quietly shutting the door.

Tassa knew this wasn't good; he would start to do something within a few seconds…but before either woman could blink, the sound of something fragile broke against the wall and a scream of pure anguish ripped through the air.

"I think its time for you to leave, Mademoiselle Daae." Tassa ushered the terrified woman to the door, but for some reason, she refused to leave.

"Do you think that I should talk to him? I-I feel a little responsible for all of this." Christine muttered, flinching when she heard something heavier than glass break against the bedroom door.

"I don't think that will be the best idea. You don't know Erik as well as I do and he doesn't like to be disturbed when he's in one of these moods."

"Please, just let me talk to him. I promise, if something goes wrong, I'll leave."

"Alright, but I'm not responsible if you get hurt." Groaning, Tassa led the girl down the hallway, gesturing her to open the door and to go right on in.

Christine watched Natashenka walk down the hallway and took a deep breath, preparing to enter Monsieur Erik's bedroom. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a good idea…everything about her life was turning upside down and the last thing she wanted to deal with was an angry vampire.

But she had to do this; she had to talk to Monsieur Erik that she couldn't say to Natashenka. Grasping the doorknob, she ever slowly turned it and opened the door, prepared to be hit with something sharp or glass. Instead, when Christine entered the room, she saw that the vampire had calmed down ever so slightly; his eyes were a bright red and she found herself missing the eerie gold color that they had been just minutes before.

"Monsieur, may I please speak with you?" she timidly asked, taking a brave step into the destroyed room. From the condition that the room was in, this sort of thing appeared to happen quite often: the walls had giant holes in them, the bed was covered in what seemed like…blood stains, and almost every single thing piece of furniture was broken.

_Why is she still here? Can't she see that I don't want to be disturbed? _"What is it?" he said; his voice menacing. Erik hated seeing the girl he admired flinch at his tone, but she should have known that by entering his room without his permission that she was going to get a cold greeting.

"Can you help me? I don't mean to seem rude, but I don't want to become a vampire, Monsieur; I don't want to give up my rosary for eternal youth. Please, is there any way you can help me?"

"I heard you say the same exact thing to my mere de sang and there is nothing we can do. Now, if you're finished, I would appreciate it if you would leave." How could she ask him to do such a thing? Couldn't she tell that he adored her, even if it had been from afar? But, there was still the question: how did she get his address?

"I can see what you're thinking," Christine interrupted his train of thought, "and I got it because you and Mademoiselle Natashenka are big patrons of the opera and when I asked the managers for your address, they gladly gave it to me. I'm sure they were thinking that I was here to…well, let's just say that they were probably thinking something completely different from what we are discussing now."

Gazing up at his face, she gave a slight smile, the first one in a week, at the surprised expression on Monsieur Erik's face. He apparently didn't see the hidden intentions that the managers had for their patrons! "You don't need to seem so surprised; the managers like to parade us ballet rats and chorus girls around for the men to see. Luckily, I haven't been picked yet."

Relief washed over Erik's body at the news; the girl he loved was still pure. "My dear, I believe that it is time for you to go home; the sun is going to be rising in a few hours and since you're changing, I don't want to take any chances with you getting burned or hurt."

Reality hit Christine full force at the mention of her change. She wished that she could stay with Monsieur Erik; he seemed like a true gentleman when he wasn't angry, but she knew that she should be getting home.

"Merci, Monsieur. I know this might be too forward, but would you…escort me home? My flat is just outside of Paris and I don't like walking by myself at this hour."

"Of course I'll escort you home. And here's a piece of advice: if you're to become a vampire, get used to the darkness." Erik cracked a smile as he watched Christine pale. Taking a hesitant step towards her, he held out his hand and waited for her to take it, but instead, she looped her arm through his, a slight blush rising in her pale cheeks. He had never seen the shy ballet girl so forward! It was actually an endearing quality.

Natashenka stood in the living room, pacing back and forth; she hadn't heard anything coming from Erik's room and she was getting concerned. Usually when Erik was quiet, bad things were happening! _I should go and make sure that he hasn't drained her of every single drop of blood in her body…_

Starting to head down the hallway, Tassa was stopped when she heard a knock at the door. _Why is everyone coming to my home this early?! _Turning back on her heel, she opened the door and gasped at who was there: her master, Raoul de Chagny.

"Raoul! What…What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since-"

"Since you became that pathetic human's mere de sang. I know, my dear. The reason why I'm here is because the word around the community is that you've bitten a human and didn't give her your blood. Is this true?" the man asked coolly, taking a seat on the chair Tassa had been sitting in earlier and downed the rest of the blood that was in her glass.

"I did, mon pere de sang, but I didn't mean to!" she tried to defend herself. She had never liked Raoul, even when he had first changed her. He was a selfish, arrogant, pampered brat who didn't give a second thought to what other people felt or about his victims when he drained them dry.

"You do realize what will happen to this human, right? She's going to die if you don't do something."

A sharp intake of breath was heard from the hallway. Spinning around, Natashenka clasped a hand over her mouth when she saw Erik and Christine standing at the entrance to the living room. Tears were filling her big brown eyes and Erik's were beginning to turn red as anger began to bubble to the surface once more. She was going to die? He wouldn't allow her to die!

"Die? I-I don't want…Monsieur Erik, I don't want to die!" Christine cried, burying her face into his shoulder. How was it that she had only spent an hour in this man's presence and she felt as if she could trust him?

"Shh, my dear; I won't let anything like that happen." He soothed, stroking her plentiful curls. What was de Chagny doing here? He had no right to barge into his home and tell Christine that she was going to die if Tassa didn't do something about it.

"You know it as well as I do, Erik, that if she doesn't drink a vampire's blood that she'll die, but seeing as how none of you are jumping up and offering the liquid that she desperately needs, she's going to die." Raoul said matter-of-factly. He turned his ice cold blue eyes to meet the frightened mortal's gaze; she truly was a beauty. _Shame that's she's going to die. She would have made a beautiful bride. _

Looking straight into the man's gaze, Christine let a small shudder rip through her and diverted her eyes back up to Erik's face; he had a strong jaw, high cheekbones, and thick black hair that was probably the envy of every man in France. She could see how he could allure young woman into his grasp and then…kill them. Not wanting to think about death, she looked back at Raoul and took a good look at his features: he had a boyish quality to his face that showed that when he was changed, he was between the ages of boyhood and manhood, blue eyes that, if they were softer and kinder, would make any woman faint, shoulder length blonde hair, and a fit body, but she could tell that he was just over her own height and she was a very petite woman. Erik was much more attractive.

"I'll give her my blood." Erik announced, placing a possessive hand around her waist. He honestly didn't know the girl well enough to have her trust or her love, but he had barely known Tassa when she had changed him. Perhaps they could learn to love each other. They had an eternity to do so.

"You're just an enfant de sang, Erik," Raoul pointed out, "there's no way that you can change her and become her pere de sang. You still have another hundred years or so before you're an adult and you'll drain her before she'll have the chance to drink your blood. Besides, Natashenka has to be the one to give the girl blood; she was the original one who had bitten her."

This was all so confusing! Christine didn't care who drank her blood or whose blood she drank; she just didn't want to die! Feeling Erik's arm around her waist, she decided that, if she had to pick between two strangers to change her, she would choose him.

"I want Erik to do it. I'm sorry, Mademoiselle Natashenka, but…I just want Erik."

"Don't feel sorry, my dear, and enough with these formalities. Call me Tassa. And, Raoul, may I please speak with you in my room." She glared at her pere de sang, who nodded and rolled his eyes; his attitude reminded her of a father who didn't want to be bothered by his children.

"Very well then; Erik, make sure that you don't kill her yourself." He snickered and followed his enfant de sang into her room, wondering what she could possibly want with him.

Christine felt Erik's arm leave her waist and she suddenly missed his touch, but she couldn't be thinking about him like that; she barely knew the man and he barely knew her. Yet, if he barely knew her, why did he offer to help her? Watching him move with grace she had never seen before, she noticed that he was rearranging the couch, putting down several blankets and pillows. _He must be trying to make this as comfortable as possible for me. Is it really going to be as painful as the legends say?_

"Please, sit down, Mademoiselle Daae." Erik gestured towards the couch. He didn't want to do this; he was as clueless as Tassa was when she had changed him, but all he had to do was copy what she had done…if he could remember it! Everything about his human life, besides his wife and children, were all a fuzzy blur. Maybe that's why Natashenka couldn't remember her past…

Settling herself onto the couch, Christine's brown eyes darted back and forth nervously, the twin bite marks on her wrist were beginning to hurt. Was it possible that it could tell when danger was coming? "Is this going to hurt?"

"I'm afraid it will, Mademoiselle, but I'll try and reduce it as much as possible." Reassuring her, Erik knelt in front of her and kissed the tender flesh of her wrist. He could feel his fangs begin to come and his eyes began to turn a bright red, but not out of anger this time. They were turning red because he could feel her blood pounding underneath his sensitive lips. Maybe Raoul was right, for once: he wasn't a true adult vampire, but neither was Natashenka! She was only one hundred years old at the time and adult vampires were supposed to be two hundred years old.

Christine moaned as she felt his two fangs poke her skin, not yet penetrating the thin layer. This was a different experience than before. When she had Tassa drink her blood, her only thought was to allow the woman to suck her dry, but now, dirtier thoughts were running through her mind. The legends she was told as a child said that when a male vampire drank from a mortal woman, it was often…pleasurable. Feeling a blush creep into her cheeks, Christine wanted to pull away her wrist, except Erik's tight grip told her that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "Please, Erik, please, bite me."

"As you wish." He replied, kissing her one last time and sunk his teeth into her wrist, tasting her blood for the first time. Christine let out an agonized scream. If she had known this was going to happen, she would have rather died!

Erik had never tasted blood so sweet, so pure. He could barely control himself, but when he felt her pulse begin to flutter, he knew he had to stop. Releasing her wrist, he moved to cut his hand open when he felt Christine's tiny hand upon his chest. She looked so tired and ready to fall asleep, but he couldn't let her; she needed to drink his blood in order to be revived.

Christine felt her eyelids become heavy as she heard the sound of flesh being cut. Why couldn't she sleep for a few minutes? What was the worst that could happen? Closing her eyes, she heard Erik's whispered voice; it sounded urgent and concerned. She didn't want the poor man to worry. Opening her eyes, she gazed into his red eyes, glad to see relief in them. Letting her gaze drift down to his hand, she immediately snatched it up and began to lick the blood that already covered his palm.

"You're a greedy little thing." He chuckled, running his free hand through her curls. He let her continue to drink until he began to feel dizzy and slowly removed his hand from her stained lips. "How do you feel, Mademoiselle Daae?"

Christine let out a shuddering breath and curled up on the couch, burying her face into her knees. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She was now a vampire. A vampire! No more praying to her papa, no more guidance from the priests or the saints. No more of that now. She was forever condemned to a life of darkness and blood and…Erik. Lifting her head up, she saw the sadness in his eyes, which were a soft golden color now. _They seem like a little boy's eyes. _"I'll be…fine. I-I just need some time to think."

"Take all the time you need. In the meantime, would you like to stay here? Believe it or not, but that whole process nearly took an hour and the sun is about to rise." Erik offered, sitting on the couch, placing a hand on her shoulder. He wasn't entirely sure if he had changed her or not; her skin wasn't paling, her eyes were still a deep brown, and she didn't seem too concerned about the sun. _Did I possibly change her back into a mortal? _

Before Christine could take up Erik's offer, she heard a scream tear through the silence and jumped off the couch; she had never moved so fast in her life!

"Natashenka," Erik whispered, his hand moving straight to his throat. Raoul had done something to his mere de sang! Running to her room, he opened the door and his breath was caught in his throat.

Blood. Her blood.

**And we're going to stop here! I've been working on this for days and I know it seems that I rushed Christine into the whole vampire thing, but I promise you all that I have something big planned. This past week has been so full of surprises! The biggest one was that my band teacher told us that she was pregnant! But she's leaving. We all protested and told her that the band kids were her kids, but all she did was smile and burst out crying! It was so depressing! If there's one thing I know about band kids, it's that we get really attached to our teachers and directors. I also found out that my daddy got me my plane ticket to go visit him in June so I'm very excited about that! And the final surprise: we're performing ****The Nightmare Before Christmas****for our marching band show!**

**Erik: So your teacher isn't going to be there for band camp?**

**Me: Sadly, no. She's three months pregnant and she's expecting the baby in the fall, right in the middle of marching band season.**

**Christine: That's too bad. I have to ask, what do you have planned for me? Am I a vampire or not?**

**Erik: And what happens to Tassa? If she's dead, I'll kill you!**

**Me:…Review please! Erik is going to come after me with something sharp if you don't!**

**Erik: And preferably on fire.**

**Christine: Erik, stop it!**

**Me: I'm just going to run now. See you guys later! Oh, before i forget, Erik isn't deformed yet. I also have that planned for later.**

**^.^**


End file.
